just you and i babe
by TiiareSarfatiBenoist
Summary: distintos one shots finchel/monchele, cada uno tiene una historia completamente distinto al otro. todos los tipos de rated e historias.


**Bueno como explique en el disclaimer estos son muchos one shoots, cada capítulo tiene una historia distinta al anterior, algunos serán smut otros no , algunos contendrán spoilers otros no algunos serán finchel otros serán monchele . ****ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!**

_Nombre Del one shoot: meet me at the showers_

_Rated: M_

_Disclaimer: Rachel solo quiere darle una calurosa bienvenida a Mckinley al chico Nuevo, nada mas- Rachel!cheerio Finn!loser AU_

Rachel, Santana y Brittany se dirigían a su clase de historia mientras todos los chicos se quedaban mirándolas embobados. Ellas simplemente miraban con superioridad a sus demás compañeros. Y como no si ellas tres junto a Quinn eran las chicas más populares de la escuela, las cuatro eran porristas y eran las más deseadas de Mckinley.

Pero eso no fue siempre haci ya que al llegar a la escuela Rachel era una de las más grandes perdedoras, se vestía con suéteres de animales y faldas a cuadrille cosa que era motivo de burla entre sus compañeros más populares .Cansada de esta situación decidió cambiar su forma de vestir y se unió a las porristas donde conoció a sus grandes amigas: Santana, Britt y Quinn las cuales la invitaban a un montón de fiestas de "_chicos populares"_ en donde conoció a Noah, Sam y Mike que forman parte del equipo de futbol de la escuela. Luego de unos meses Sue decidió nombrarla la capitana de las porristas lo que la convirtió en la chica más popular de la escuela.

Al llegar a la sala las chicas se sentaron una al lado de la otra y aprovechando que el maestro aun no llegaba para charlar

"chicas ¿Quién es él?" dijo Rachel interrumpiendo a sus amigas mientras apuntaba al chico que estaba entrando a la sala sentados en dirección diagonal delante de ella.

"Es Finn Hudson el chico nuevo, es guapo y está en el equipo de futbol pero también es parte del club glee así que jamás será uno de los nuestros" dijo Quinn sentándose al lado de sus amigas

"¿planeas llevarlo a la cama?" pregunto Santana al notar la forma en que su amiga lo miraba

"¿Quién dijo que tenía que ser en una cama?" dijo Rachel sin dejar de mirar al chico mientras sus amigas se reían de su comentario.

"no te llamara, ustedes tendrán sexo, luego de que cumpla su objetivo ira donde la siguiente chica fácil que encuentre y hará lo mismo que está haciendo ahora contigo pero esa chica no tendrá la suerte de tenerme como hada madrina para decirle la verdad asique me puedes agradecerme luego, ahora ¡LARGO!" dijo Rachel al encontrarse en el pasillo a Puckerman con una chica coqueteando.

Luego de que la chica se fuera Noah fulmino con la mirada a Rachel y esta le lanzo una sonrisa irónica

"¿Por qué hiciste eso Berry? Que no ves que estaba a punto de tener acción esta noche" dijo el chico evidentemente molesto

"A menos de que TU quieras entrar en la zona Puckerman esta noche" dijo el mirando pervertidamente el cuerpo de la porrista, esta rodo los ojos y levanto el rostro de su amigo el cual estaba mirando sus pechos

"ni lo sueñes eso fue hace un año y ambos estábamos ebrios" dijo la chica

"bueno lo que sea, ¿Qué quieres Berry?" dijo Noah poniéndose serio

"¿conoces al nuevo chico, Finn Hudson?" dijo Rachel

"si, está en el equipo de futbol, el tipo apesta"

"te doy cuarenta dólares si buscas la forma de que se quede más rato en la práctica para así poder tener un rato a solas con él en las duchas "dijo ella mostrándole los billetes con la mano

"¿acaso quieres tener sexo con él?" Pregunto

"ese no es tu problema, lo harás ¿si o no?" dijo Rachel desesperándose

"ok, como quieras" dijo tomando el dinero y yéndose dejando a una Rachel con una sonrisa autosuficiente en los labios.

"oye Hudson por qué no te vas mejor bailar con un tutu junto con las demás nenas de tu estúpido club glee y le dejas el futbol a los hombres de verdad" dijo Puck mientras le tiraba un slushie a Finn mientras que el resto del equipo se reía de él.

El chico fue al baño no sin antes pasar por su casillero por una camisa para cambiarse. Al llegar al baño trato de limpiarse lo más rápido posible el pegajoso liquido rojo del cuerpo para así llegar a tiempo a la práctica y que la entrenadora no lo deje veinte minutos corriendo alrededor del campo de juego.

Pero lamentablemente llego tarde a la práctica y como lo supuso, Beiste lo dejo corriendo unos minutos mas mientras sus compañeros se dirigían a las duchas.

Al terminar Finn fue a bañarse para sacar el sudor de su cuerpo y obviamente todos sus compañeros ya se habían marchado

Llevaba un poco más de dos minutos en la ducha y escucho unos pasos pero no le dio mayor importancia hasta que sintió que la puerta de la ducha que estaba usando estaba abriéndose, Finn se dio vuelta para ver que estaba ocurriendo y vio a una pequeña morena con traje de porrista atrás de él.

"¡¿Quién eres?!" pregunto Finn con una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa

"oh, seguramente has oído hablar de mí, soy Rachel Berry, capitana de las porristas y la chica más sexy del instituto "dijo mientras veía ese sexy cuerpo desnudo enfrente suyo y sentía como sus bragas comenzaban a mojarse.

"y ¿q-que haces aquí?" dijo Finn

"bueno, pensé que querrías algo de compañía" dijo mientras se empezaba a sacar el uniforme de porrista y la ropa interior.

Finn no podía creer que la chica más sensual y deseada de Ohio estuviera desnudándose frente a el

"y, bueno cuando vi esos fuertes brazos simplemente no pude evitar pensar como seria este momento" dijo con un tono sexy mientras entraba a la ducha y acariciaba los brazos del chico

"asique, desde que me viste que pensaste en este momento "dijo Finn con un sonrisa sensual tomando Rachel por la cintura y pegando sus cuerpos lo más posible, besándola suavemente en los labios.

Al separarse ambos sonrieron pícaramente "bueno, ya sabes, soy el tipo de chica que_ siempre _obtiene lo que quiere" dijo Rachel tomando a Finn por el cuello y besándolo intensamente.

El acariciaba los costados de la porrista mientras se besaban, Rachel tomo una de las manos del chico la subió hasta su pecho derecho, el sonrió y comenzó a masajearlo recibiendo unos gemidos de parte de ella.

Se separaron y ella comenzó a besar el pecho de él, bajo de a poco hasta llegar a su pelvis y lo beso hay, sonrió al notar como el chico se estremecía, Rachel siguió bajando hasta su miembro y lo acaricio con ambas manos "Rachel" dijo él en un suspiro al sentir la boca de la chica alrededor de su pene.

Finn gemía sin parar, Rachel lamia su miembro de arriba abajo y el sentía como estaba cada vez más cerca de llegar al orgasmo "nena, por favor detente" Rachel le hizo caso y se separo. Cuando la chica se puso de pie el la tomo de la cintura una vez mas pero esta vez enrollo las piernas de ella alrededor de su cintura y se dio vuelta para pegar la espalda de la morena en la fría pared de la ducha.

Rachel sintió unos dedos acariciar su clítoris y abrió los ojos al notar como Finn metía sus dedos en su sexo " ¡Finn, dios mío sigue!" dijo Rachel jadeando, los dedos de Finn se resbalaban por la entrada de Rachel una y otra vez "estas taaan mojada nena" le susurro Finn al oído a Rachel

Finn saco sus dedos de Rachel y la beso con fervor mientras que se introducía en ella "¡dios Finn siii!" Finn tenía la cabeza apoyada en el cuello de la morena mientras se movía frenéticamente dentro de la porrista "si nena, tan apretada" ambos estaban muy cerca de llegar al clímax así que Finn bajo su mano y comenzó a hacer círculos en la clítoris de Rachel con los dedos.

Ambos gemían fuertemente y se movían mientras el agua caía a sus cabezas y se resbalaba sobre sus cuerpos .

"vamos nena, llega por mi" dijo Finn consiguiendo que la chica llegara al orgasmo con un fuerte grito al mismo tiempo que el.

"deberíamos hacer esto más seguido " dijo la morena con la respiración entrecortada mientras salía de la ducha junto a Finn

"cuando quieras, ya sabes dónde encontrarme" ambos sonrieron mientras se secaban y vestían para salir de las duchas masculinas.

**Espero que les halla gustado, es la primero vez que escribo smut asique sean buenitos con sus reviews :$**

**Bueno? Malo? Más o menos? Háganmelo saber en los reviews cualquier crítica constructiva es bien recibida . **

**Tiiare **


End file.
